megcabotfandomcom-20200213-history
Meg Cabot bibliography
]]Meg Cabot started her career in 1998 with the romance novel, Where Roses Grow Wild, under the pseudonym Patricia Cabot.https://www.amazon.com/dp/0312964897/ Cabot began writing for young adults with her 2000 novels, The Princess Diaries and Shadowland. She has wrote under other pen names, including Jenny Carroll for her ''1-800'' series and Meggin Cabot for The Boy Next Door. In 2008, Cabot began her first series for middle-grade readers titled Allie Finkle's Rules for Girls. She has also wrote From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess, a spin-off of The Princess Diaries, for the same demographic. Aside from novels, Cabot has contributed short stories to various anthologies. Middle-grade novels ''Allie Finkle's Rules for Girls *Moving Day'' (March 2008) *''The New Girl'' (August 2008) *''Best Friends and Drama Queens'' (March 2009) *''Stage Fright'' (September 2009) *''Glitter Girls and the Great Fake Out'' (March 2010) *''Blast from the Past'' (September 2010) ''From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess *From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess'' (June 2015) *''Royal Wedding Disaster'' (May 2016) *''Royal Day Out'' (May 2016) *''Royal Crush'' (August 2017) *''Royal Crown'' (August 2018) Young adult novels ''The Princess Diaries *The Princess Diaries, Volume I'' (October 2000) *''Princess in the Spotlight, Volume II'' (June 2001) *''Princess in Love, Volume III'' (March 2002) *''Princess in Waiting, Volume IV'' (April 2003) *''Project Princess, Volume IV and 1/2'' (August 2003) *''Princess in Pink, Volume V'' (March 2004) *''Princess in Training, Volume VI'' (March 2005) *''The Princess Present, Volume VI and 1/2'' (October 2004) *''Party Princess, Volume VII'' (March 2006) *''Sweet Sixteen Princess, Volume VII and 1/2'' (May 2006) *''Valentine Princess, Volume VII and 3/4'' (December 2006) *''Princess on the Brink, Volume VIII'' (January 2007) *''Princess Mia, Volume IX'' (January 2008) *''Forever Princess, Volume X'' (January 2009) *''Royal Wedding, Volume XI'' (June 2015) Companion books *''Princess Lessons'' (March 2003) *''Perfect Princess'' (March 2004) *''Holiday Princess'' (November 2005) *''Ransom My Heart'' (January 2009) ''The Mediator *Shadowland'' (October 2000) *''Ninth Key'' (February 2001) *''Reunion'' (July 2001) *''Darkest Hour'' (December 2001) *''Haunted'' (February 2003) *''Twilight'' (January 2005) *''Proposal'' (February 2016) *''Remembrance'' (February 2016) ''1-800''/''Vanished'' *''When Lightning Strikes'' (February 2001) *''Code Name Cassandra'' (August 2001) *''Safe House'' (March 2002) *''Sanctuary'' (September 2002) *''Missing You'' (December 2006) ''All-American Girl'' series *''All-American Girl'' (September 2002) *''Ready or Not'' (July 2005) ''Airhead'' trilogy *''Airhead'' (May 2008) *''Being Nikki'' (May 2009) *''Runaway'' (March 2010) ''Abandon'' trilogy *''Abandon'' (April 2011) *''Underworld'' (May 2012) *''Awaken'' (July 2013) Stand-alone *''Nicola and the Viscount'' (August 2002) *''Victoria and the Rogue'' (March 2003) *''Teen Idol'' (July 2004) *''Avalon High'' (December 2005) *''How to Be Popular'' (July 2006) *''Pants on Fire'' (May 2007) *''Jinx'' (July 2007) Adult novels ''Boy'' series *''The Boy Next Door'' (October 2002) *''Boy Meets Girl'' (January 2004) *''Every Boy’s Got One'' (January 2005) *''The Boy Is Back'' (October 2016) ''Heather Wells Mysteries *Size 12 Is Not Fat'' (December 2005) *''Size 14 Is Not Fat Either'' (November 2006) *''Big Boned'' (November 2007) *''Size 12 and Ready to Rock'' (July 2012) *''The Bride Wore Size 12'' (September 2013) ''Queen of Babble'' trilogy *''Queen of Babble'' (May 2006) *''Queen of Babble in the Big City'' (June 2007) *''Queen of Babble Gets Hitched'' (June 2008) ''Insatiable'' series *''Insatiable'' (June 2010) *''Overbite'' (July 2011) ''Little Bridge Island *Bridal Boot Camp'' (May 2019) *''No Judgments'' (September 2019) *''No Offense'' (summer 2020)https://www.megcabot.com/2019/11/happy-holidays-and-some-news/ Stand-alone *''Where Roses Grow Wild'' (March 1998) *''Portrait of My Heart'' (January 1999) *''An Improper Proposal'' (November 1999) *''A Little Scandal'' (June 2000) *''Lady of Skye'' (January 2001) *''Educating Caroline'' (November 2001) *''Kiss the Bride'' (May 2002) *''She Went All the Way'' (December 2002) Graphic novels ''Avalon High: Coronation *The Merlin Prophecy'' (July 2007) *''Homecoming'' (June 2008) *''Hunter's Moon'' (September 2009) Stand-alone *''Black Canary: Ignite'' (October 2019) Short stories in anthologies *"The Christmas Captive" (as Patricia Cabot) in A Season in the Highlands (December 2000) *"Girl’s Guide to New York Through the Movies" in Metropolis Found (August 2003) *"Connie Hunter Williams, Psychic Teacher" in Friends: Stories About New Friends, Old Friends, and Unexpectedly True Friends (August 2005) *"Party Planner" in Girls' Night In (November 2005) *"Reunion" in Girls' Night Out (June 2006) *"Kate the Great" in 13: Thirteen Stories That Capture the Agony and Ecstasy of Being Thirteen (September 2006) *"Ask Annie" in Midnight Feast (2007) *"The Exterminator's Daughter" in Prom Nights from Hell (April 2007) *"Allie Finklestein's Rules for Boyfriends" in Shining On (May 2007) *"Another All-American Girl" in Our White House, Looking In, Looking Out (September 2008) *"Where's My Belt" in My Little Red Book (February 2009) *"Cry, Linda, Cry: Judy Blume’s Blubber and the Cruelest Thing in the World" in Everything I Needed to Know About Being A Girl I Learned from Judy Blume (April 2009) *"Are You There, God? It’s Me, Margaret" in Shelf Discovery: The Teen Classics We Never Stopped Reading (July 2009) *"Legacy" in Queen of Teen (May 2010) *"The Night Hunter" in Fear: 13 Stories of Suspense and Horror (September 2010) *"Princess Prettypants" in Zombies vs. Unicorns (September 2010) *"Falling in Lust at the Jersey Shore" in Cosmo’s Sexiest Stories Ever: Three Naughty Tales (August 2011) *"The Protectionist" in What You Wish For: A Book for Darfur (September 2011) *"Out of the Blue" in Foretold: 14 Tales of Prophecy and Prediction (August 2012) *"Beru Whitesun Lars" in From a Certain Point of View (October 2017) Miscellaneous *''Ice Princess'' (early screenplays; 2005) References Category:A to Z